


The Hustle

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: Reports come in of random Tal-Vasoth attacks in Ferelden, describing the Qunari as simply gone wild. Concerned, Adaar attempts to discover the cause only to have Iron Bull succumb to the illness when they are attacked. In order to find a cure, Adaar pretends to have been affected in order to lure out the Venatori culprits.Written for a kink-meme prompt.





	

Adaar and Iron Bull took a walk together on the top of Skyhold's walls most mornings. Most people would leave the two Qunari alone, intimidated by the mere size of them. It gave the two friends space to speak without interruptions. Of her Inner Circle, Adaar relied most on Bull for his insight and usually asked his opinion after speaking to her advisors. He in return would often share information from his sources during this time. 

That morning Adaar had meant to ask him about the reclaiming of fortress in the deserts of Orlais, but Iron Bull jumped in before she could speak. 

"Thought someone should tell you, Boss, before you start hearing things from other people and wonder what you pay me for. A Tal-Vasoth merc attacked a Chantry sister in Jader. They tried to arrest him but they said he fled like an animal, just bolted it to the woods before anyone could grab him."

"Anyone we know?" Adaar asked. 

"I don't think so. I'd think it was just a weird thing and move on, but I heard about another attack this morning. Another Tal-Vasoth in the area nearly ripped his brother in half. They found him this time and executed him on the spot. I already hear the rumblings about you, Boss. Just thought you'd want to keep an ear out incase people start thinking the Qunari are all going nuts."

"We'll keep an eye on it," Adaar agreed. "I want to hear about any other incidents and I want our people to find that merc if he's still alive. Might just be a coincidence, but I want to know what's going on."

"I'll send my boys out right now. We'll find him."

Adaar sighed. "Good. Keep me informed."

"Boss," Iron Bull assured. "You know these people. They're not the good guys. If they're getting rid of each other, I don't think we need to be intervening."

"Find him," Adaar ordered. "We'll deal with the rest later."

***

In the five days the Chargers were seeking the Tal-Vasoth, twelve more reports came in of Qunari going seemingly berserk. Four this time were Vasoth farmers in the area around Orzammar. 

On the fifth day, Adaar received a letter from her former mercenary team. Two of their own were dead after they lost their minds and turned on each other. If Adaar hadn't been sitting on her throne, she would have fainted. She had known both men well, both she had considered friends. Something was wrong and it needed to be dealt with as soon as possible.

The Chargers returned the next morning, but they had been unsuccessful. Adaar sought out Iron Bull and the two walked as they often did. 

"My father once spoke of the blood rage of Qunari warriors," Adaar began. "He had seen it in the fields of Seheron and it terrified him. He told me that people said it was the blood of the dragons latent in them, ready to rise when all else failed. Now, I don't think our people are inherently more violent than anyone else, but clearly something is wrong here."

"You're wrong, Boss," Iron Bull admitted. "The Qun has been breeding soldiers for centuries to be able to use that pure rage in them."

"But you can control it, can you not?" Adaar pointed out. "You are not some savage beast who turns on your friends and family without a reason. Something is affecting these people and if we don't stop it, a lot of people are going to suffer."

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"There was an attack a few miles east of here, maybe a half day's ride. Between me, Dorian, and Sera we've got poisons, magic, and disease covered. And you're observant. You'll notice if there's anything else in the area that might be affecting people. I want to head out soon, so get your gear together."

Iron Bull hesitated and she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Boss..."

Adaar put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you're scared. I am too. So let's ride out and deal with this. I'm with you."

He put his hand on hers. "I'm with you too."

***

The four left their horses tied at an inn and went into the forests on foot. The snow was beginning to fall lightly, but it remained unseasonably warm. Sera and Dorian still wore the thickest winter coats the Quartermaster could find for them. 

"The site is just a few minutes out," Adaar said. "A Vasoth woman got into an argument at the bar, went for a walk to cool off, and when she came back killed three patrons. Something out here must have set her off."

Dorian groaned, "And we're traveling with two Qunari? Perfect. We'll have the answer two seconds before we get pummeled to death." 

"Stop complaining," Sera muttered. "Sooner we fix this, sooner we can get inside, get a few drinks, and unfreeze our toes."

"Any enemy activity in the area?" Iron Bull asked.

"Usually bandits, robbers, that sort of thing," Adaar said. "A group of apostates traveling through, but the innkeep thought they seemed friendly enough. Had a bunch of kids with them too. All human."

Iron Bull put his hand out to stop her. "Wait."

All four grew quiet, listening for further instruction.

Sera whispered, "I heard it too. Someone's following us."

Adaar signaled Sera to scout ahead and she snuck off into the trees. Dorian stood beside Bull, the Qunari putting a hand protectively on his shoulder.

A few moments later they heard Sera call out, "Just a bear, right? Good thing the Lady Seeker isn't with us or we'd be getting our arses handed to us right now."

Iron Bull and Dorian went ahead to catch up with her. Adaar followed behind, pausing as she passed a tree. There was broken glass at the base of it and a dark black substance was stained into the bark.

Adaar smelled it but it only smelled faintly of smoke. She glanced around to see where the grenade might have been thrown from, but was distracted by a scream. 

"Inquisitor!"

Adaar ran towards her company at the sound of Dorian's voice. She saw in dismay as Iron Bull stood in front of Dorian, growling at Sera. The little elf held her bow steady, trying to keep her arrow primed as he went towards her. Dorian was crying, screaming at him to stop.

Adaar threw herself at Bull, knocking him to the ground. She stunned him with a mind blast, but it barely slowed him down. His eye had gone red and he screamed at her in Qunlat, ripping at her armour. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She clenched her fist and the temporal cage closed down around him. Bull couldn't break out. Sera tossed a grenade by him and both Adaar and Dorian managed to cover their mouths before it blew.

Bull closed his eye, his chest falling as he breathed out. Dorian knelt beside him.

"I don't understand," he sobbed. "We were just joking, all three of us, and suddenly he was trying to kill her. He would never do this, Inquisitor. You know that. He's not a beast. Someone did this to him."

"Sera, are you okay?" Adaar asked softly.

She nodded, though she was clearly trembling.

"We'll get him back to Skyhold," Adaar said. "We can have our people have a look at him. We'll figure something out, Dorian, I promise."

"Who would do this?" Sera asked shakily. "Who goes around making monsters out of the good ones?"

Dorian frowned. "People who are already monsters."

"The Venatori?" Adaar asked.

"It stands to reason. I don't know how. Magic maybe? We know there are some nearby. Though whatever they did seems not to work on you. Unless you're thinking about trying to destroy me and Sera now."

Adaar said, "I saw a broken flask just before I heard you. I'm thinking it's some sort of powder or smoke. I'll collect the pieces so we can look at it further." 

"Whatever it is, we can figure it out back home, yeah?" Sera looked down fearfully at Iron Bull. "The quicker we can fix the big guy the better."

***

Adaar paced the overlook of the jail, glancing down at the cells of her captives. Most were prisoners were captured soldiers or minor criminals to be processed. But in the furthest reaches, she could still hear the snarls of Iron Bull. 

She turned to see Leliana enter the room.

"How is Dorian?" Adaar asked.

Leliana said, "Shaken, but he immediately threw himself into studies. His knowledge of Tevene and Qunlat have been very valuable, Inquisitor. Combined with our medical experts, we may have a theory of what has happened."

"Go ahead," Adaar said. 

Leliana explained, "We believe it is some sort of biological weapon, aimed at something in Qunari genetics that unlocks the inherent Reaver abilities that have been bred into the race. It is strange that you have not been affected as so many others have."

Adaar leaned on the railing, looking down towards Iron Bull's cell. "He would have figured it out before you did if he was himself. Most hornless Qunari have a non-Qunari parent. My mother is an elf. If whatever this is was passed down through the mother's side, I may not have gotten it."

"Do you feel it at all?" Leliana asked.

Adaar shook her head, feeling something that verged on regret. "No. If I did, I might be able to tell you something, give you an idea of blood frenzy. But I don't. This is his greatest fear, losing his mind like this. I've got to do something, Leliana. I can't leave him like this. If our positions were reversed, he'd do anything to help me."

"If the Venatori realize your immunity, they may alter this substance further. If they improve it, they could win the war with the Qunari within weeks and destroy the Inquisition. We must find a treatment."

"Do you think there is one?" Adaar asked.

"You told me once that mages do not play with fire unless there is water nearby," Leliana said. "If we can discover it, then we can share it with the Qunari and save Iron Bull. It is only getting close enough. Raiding the Venatori will only bring them further into hiding and possibly creating more Reavers."

"So what do you suggest?"

Leliana whispered, "A hustle. It is a risk, but if we allow the Venatori believe they have succeeded and let them capture you, it is likely they would attempt to cure you before they brought you to their master."

"I should pretend to go mad?" Adaar asked.

"I will have someone tail you, make sure that you can be found if all goes poorly."

"You should send me then, Lady Nightingale."

They both turned, seeing Krem standing in the doorway. He bowed his head politely.

"Excuse me," he apologized. "Dorian told me what happened and a guard owed me a favour. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. I just wanted to see the Chief with my own eyes. Wanted to tell the rest of the Chargers the truth, whatever it was." 

Adaar said quietly, "He won't recognize you, Krem."

Krem's face faltered slightly. "I guessed that much. Let me help you, Inquisitor. If the Venatori find me, they'll recognize me as a countryman," Krem explained. "I'm fast on my feet and good in a fight. I owe Iron Bull my life. I would give it back to save him. I'll follow you and I'll get you back home. I won't let him down."

Leliana protested, "Lieutenant, you're no scout, you-"

Adaar interrupted, "I'll leave within the hour, give time for the rumours to get started and then you come after me. Leliana, tell no one we've had this conversation. I'll head towards Redcliffe, there's still enough of the Venatori lurking around there. Go get ready, Krem. There're a few things I gotta do first." 

She turned to Leliana. "Make sure my father and my girls are okay."

The spymaster nodded. "I will send my agents immediately."

Adaar left the office and went down the cellblock. She could still hear Iron Bull snarling but she went forward. When she got close, he threw himself at the bars, growling at her. She tried to memorize how he looked, the wildness in his eye, how he bared his teeth.

She attempted to growl as he did but he seemed unafraid. She snarled as he did, showing her equally impressive teeth. He reached through the bars to try to grab her but she gripped his wrist and twisted it down. Magic flared through her fingers but she stilled it.

"I'm going to fix this," she promised. "Hold on."

***

She knew she should tell no one where she was going, but she needed to go quickly and that meant finding a horse. 

Adaar went into the stables where Thom was busy at work at his latest project. He glanced up at her in concern.

"This isn't a social visit, is it, love?" He asked. 

Adaar explained briefly what had happened and his face fell. 

Thom shook his head. "My lady, they're never going to believe it."

She flirted. "You know I can get pretty wild, I'll be fine."

He argued, "But you are not violent. You have a reputation for being kind and understanding. They will see right through you if you do not build your lie."

"I guess I should accept advice from the best," she teased.

"I deserve that. It's true though. If you do not persuade them that you've been transformed, you'll never find the culprits."

Thom hesitated and a smirk crossed his face. "Hit me."

"What?" Adaar asked in surprise. 

"You heard me. Mark me up. Make it look like we got in a fight. You attacked me and then you fled. People will think you could never go back to the Inquisition."

"Look, I know you like it a bit rougher, but seriously-"

Thom put his hand on her arm. "I'm serious and you know I can take it. If you want to save the Iron Bull, you need to be convincing. So hit me."

Adaar bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

She swung out and her fist cracked through his nose. He groaned, but he managed to stay on his feet. Her instinct was to immediately heal it, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Leave it," he coughed. "I've had worse slipping in the shower, but I can play the old man act and make it seem like you've overpowered me. You should go, so someone can find me "knocked out". Be careful, love."

She kissed the top of his head and he pretended to faint against a hay bale. She grabbed a horse and fled into the night. 

***

Adaar ditched the horse once she made it down the mountain. Thankfully the snow was less thick here and she could more easily move. Her boots left distinct prints and she hoped Krem would be able to follow her. 

She set up camp near a river and resorted to what she imagined a wild Qunari might look like. She took off her shirt and went fishing with a makeshift spear. She painted her body in mud and roared at animals who came into her territory. 

Once she looked significantly out of sorts, she continued her walk towards Redcliffe. She camped her second night in the forests, sleeping against a tree. 

Upon hearing murmured Tevene, she opened her eyes. A spell hit her dead in the chest and she fell over, coughing. Two men dragged her out and tossed her into the snow. She growled and fought them off, her sheer strength still present even if her magic was torn from her. She tore through their robes and cut through their skin before a third shot her with an arrow. It went through her chest, narrowly missing her lung. She fell to her knees, still howling. 

A man walked towards her, filling a syringe with a clear blue liquid. 

"I did not expect to find you so soon, Inquisitor," the leader chuckled. "There, there, it will be over in a moment. You'll be yourself again soon enough and then we can have a proper chat before we see Corpheyus."

Adaar groaned, "I think...not."

The leader turned to see Krem behind him and the Lieutenant swung his weapon hard, knocking him down. Krem turned on the others and Adaar pulled herself forward, grabbing the antidote and sticking it in her belt. 

Once the others were dealt with, Krem helped Adaar to her feet and swung her arm around his shoulders. He put a blanket around her the best he could.

"Come on," he said. "We're going home."

***

Adaar had her own wounds treated while the antidote was examined. She had a quick nap while a healer tried to undo most of the damage of the arrow, but she had been warned that there would always be a prominent scar.

Dorian woke her to inform her that their work was successful. The pair went down into the infirmary where Iron Bull was thankfully asleep. Adaar went into the cell first and administrated the antidote into his shoulder muscle. 

Iron Bull slowly woke. He looked up at her, his eye clear again. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like shit," he groaned. "Sera. Is Sera okay?"

"She's just fine," Adaar promised. 

"And Dorian? Does he hate me?"

"You can ask him yourself, but I suspect the answer is no."

Dorian came closer to the bed and kissed him tenderly. Bull nuzzled into him and they shared a few words in Qunlat before pulling apart.

"Our people have been able to replicate the antidote," Adaar said. "We'll need you to use your contacts to get it to the Arishok. Can you still use some of your channels?"

Iron Bull nodded. "Go for it." 

"I'll let Leliana know," Adaar promised. "I'll let you two have some space."

She left the room and saw an amused looking Thom leaning against the wall, his broken nose mostly healed but leaving him still with two black eyes. 

"You know for a mage you've got a decent right hook," he said.

Adaar leaned down and kissed him gently. He still winced.

"You're okay?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"You know, your mother wrote to me. Both the girls and your father are just fine. She actually sent me a list of teas that are helpful for stressed Qunari. She recommends the peppermint ginger especially."

Adaar chuckled. "Of course she did." 

***

When Iron Bull was healthier, they walked once again on the parapets. They did not speak for a long time but finally Adaar stopped and looked at him.

"It wasn't your fault," she said. "You know, that, right? We brought those Venatori in, they confessed to the whole thing. It's your blood, it's not you."

"Feels like the same thing," he admitted. "I lost it, Boss. I could have killed her."

"It wasn't your fault," she insisted. "And you know Sera. If she had thought she was really in danger, she would have handed your ass to you for breakfast."

Bull said, "I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but this isn't something I'm going to be able to get over quick. I need some time to work through it."

"I'm here," she promised, "if you need someone to work through it with. And look, my ma's sent me some teas to help soothe wild Qunari. Maybe we can adapt them into some sort of homebrew or something and play some cards. Sound good to you?"

He grinned. "Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to point out that my phone automatically autocorrects to "Blackwall" and "DA4." *sigh*


End file.
